A garota da cabine
by Cliteraria
Summary: O que devemos fazer quando não conseguimos para de pensar em uma pessoa? E se essa pessoa em questão for alguém qual a única coisa que você viu, foi uma sombra dançante? Não ria de mim! Não é piada. Foi assim que a conheci e me apaixonei como nunca pensei que me apaixonaria um dia. E a vi em uma cabine. E foi quando meus problemas começaram.
1. Chapter 1

Desafio do grupo do Nyah! A ideia era criar uma one dessa história, mas eu rio na cara do controle então bora lá.

*Essa história faz parte do desafio do grupo do Nyah! Fanfiction no Facebook groups/103030110037641/

* É uma drabble, terá capítulos com apenas 100 palavras, e 200 a partir do dia 16/10;

* Para quem não acompanha minhas fics, se plagiar essa história, eu chamo a Tenente Garcia. E para quem acompanha, por favor explique quem é tenente Garcia. Garanto que não haverá plágios.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Eu estava no meu quarto. Tranqüilo. Eu gostava de escrever quando meus pensamentos começavam a me sufocar. Já era noite quando Emmett invadiu meu santuário. Nós dividíamos o apartamento, mas aparentemente, ele não foi ensinado que se deve bater antes de entrar.

— Você passou o dia todo aqui. Vamos sair.

— Eu não quero sair! – Respondi e ele revirou os olhos, enquanto vasculhava minha cômoda.

— Do que adianta escrever essas cartinhas se não mostra para as garotas?

— Não é uma carta. É uma sextilha! – O corrigi. – E aonde nós vamos dessa vez?

— Você vai gostar. – Respondeu com um sorriso quase psicótico.


	2. Chapter 2

Não pensei que gostaria tanto desse desafio. Edward tem mais problemas do que vocês imaginam. Emmett é meio fora da casinha e logo vamos conhecer a garota da cabine. Também conhecida como sombra dançante. Comentem!

* * *

 **A noite é apenas um criança**

E lá estávamos nós. Dentro de um Corvertte vermelho sangue a caminho de só Deus sabe onde. Deus e Emmett na verdade.

— Sossega esse facho!

— Não consigo. Não queria ter saído de casa hoje.

— Não precisa se desquietar, cara. Você vai gostar. – Tentou me tranqüilizar. Apenas tentou.

— Desquietar? Onde aprendeu isso?

— No dicionário. Garotas gostam quando eu falo difícil. – Emmett respondeu e eu apenas revirei meus olhos e voltei a afundar no banco. Ele finalmente parou o carro e eu torci o rosto, ao ver aonde nós estávamos.

— Isso é sério? – Questionei irritado.

— Muito sério, maninho. - Sorriu caminhando.

* * *

Palavra do dia: desquietar

Edward sofre de ansiedade e ao decorrer da história, vocês vão notar mais isso. Acho que amanhã nossa garota aparece. Comentem!


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um capítulo fresquinho. Comentem!

* * *

 **A pior ideia de todas**

— Sério, Emmett? Um clube? Eu digo que quero ficar em casa e é aqui que você me traz?

— Relaxa aí, cara. Você vai gostar. Todo mundo gosta. - Ele respondeu e eu dei um passo para trás, derrubando alguém.

— Ei, garoto! Acha que pode empurrar as pessoas? - Um velho muito zangado gritou. - Eu posso ser apenas um sucateiro, mas sou alguém . - Ele continuou gritando, parecendo alterado.

— Edward? - Emmett me chamou ao mesmo tempo em que o homem que gritava, partiu para cima de mim. Ali eu soube, que sair de casa, tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

* * *

Palavra do dia: sucateiro

Edward não tem muita sorte e o cara não bate bem. O Emmett não ajuda muito. No próximo vamos conhecer a garota.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um capítulo! Obrigada pelos comentários! Comentem mais!

* * *

 **Apenas rasgue seu dicionário.**

Havíamos entrado, depois que Emmett tirou o velhinho de cima de mim, é claro. Com muito custo, devo dizer.

— Cara, estamos na faculdade. Não tem que viver como se estivesse com aquele seu pai emafrodita.

— Meu pai o que? - Perguntei confuso. Emmett falava tanta besteira, que as vezes era difícil de acompanhar.

— Emafrodita. - Voltou a dizer .

— Você quis dizer, semita? Meu pai semita, certo?

— Tanto faz. Você me entendeu.

— Acho que você devia rasgar esse seu dicionário. - Respondi e ele revirou os olhos, me colocando sentado em uma cadeira, foi quando as luzes se apagaram.

* * *

Palavra do dia : semita

Eu juro que amanhã ela aparece! Comentem!


	5. Chapter 5

Estou adorando os comentários. Eu quero mais. Espero que estejam gostando. Comentem!

* * *

 **Uma sombra e nada mais**

— Como encontrou esse lugar?

— Conheço um cara, que conhece um cara. - Respondeu e eu me mexi desconfortável na cadeira.

— Parece um lugar que um anátema frequenta. - Retruquei.

— Eu não sei o que isso significa. - Indagou, voltando para sua bebida. - Pare de analisar um pouco, Edward. Relaxe e aproveite.

— Tá bem. - Respondi, olhando para minha bebida.

Terminei minha bebida, quando uma música começou a tocar. Era uma batida que enfeitiçava. Foi quando eu a vi pela primeira vez. No começo era apenas uma sombra dançante, mas não precisou de muito mais para prender minha atenção.

* * *

Palavra do dia: anátema

Há! E disse que ela apareceria! Mas não disse que ia interagir. Edward se encantou apenas com a sombra. Imagina quando conhecer nossa Cisne negro. Comentem!


	6. Chapter 6

Eu sei que vocês querem ver interação, mas ta difícil!

* * *

 **Talvez não seja tão ruim**

— Eu não queria estar aqui, Emmett! Queria estar em casa. –Declarei cansado. – Ei, o que é aquilo? – Perguntei apontando.

— A bandeira?

— Aquilo é um Jeque. Por que eles tem um jeque aqui?

— Acho que é símbolo deles. Agora fica quieto! Vai começar. – Ele ralhou me empurrando e eu apenas revirei os olhos, quando ouvi uma voz nos alto falantes.

Senhores, é com orgulho que iniciamos mais um show da nossa estrela.

— Cisne Negro...- Emmett sussurrou e as luzes se apagaram, deixando apenas as luzes da cabine, onde aparecia apenas uma sombra. E era tudo que eu precisava. Por enquanto.

* * *

Palavra do dia: Jeque

Eita que o Cisne não quer aparecer hahaha. COMENTEM!


	7. Chapter 7

Demorei, mas cheguei. Eita que essa foi difícil. Sorte que o Edward é nerd e adora jogar. COMENTEM!

* * *

 **Preciso voltar**

 _1 semana depois_

— Edward? – Ouvi Erick me chamar.

— O que você disse? – Perguntei sem prestar atenção. Desde aquela noite, nada mais prendia minha atenção. Apenas ela.

— Catáfora. É a sua palavra. – Repetiu.

— Eu...Eu não sei.

— Essa é fácil, cara – Insistiu.

— Não estou com cabeça pra jogar agora, Erick. Preciso ir.

— O que deu em você? Desde a semana passada. Você está... desligado. – Comentou e eu dei ombro me despedindo. Ele não me daria o que eu precisava.

Peguei o telefone, ligando para quem me ajudaria.

— Emmett? - O chamei pelo celular. - Precisa me levar até aquela boate.

* * *

Palavra do dia: Catáfora

Não me matem! Eu sei que ela ainda não apareceu. Mas vai ter flashback daquela noite. COMENTEM!


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui estou com mais um hahaha.

* * *

 **Eu tive que voltar**

— Dá pra baixar a bola, cara? Eu não sabia que ia gostar tanto daqui. – Emmett comentou ao perceber que eu não me mantinha parado.

— Eu estou interessado no lugar. Apenas...

— A cisne, não é? Você está de quatro por ela.

— Como sabe? – Questionei.

— Só uma pequena ilação.

— Ilação? – Indaguei. Ele finalmente tinha acertado uma palavra.

— É, cabeçudo. Significa dedução.

— Eu sei o que significa. Então, como você deduziu isso?

— Eu já disse que você falar dormindo ajudou bastante.- Respondeu com um sorriso sacana e eu afundei na cadeira, enquanto a via dançar. Imaginando que era apenas para mim.

* * *

Palavra do dia: ilação

ELA NÃO APARECEU ! Ela vai. COMENTEM!


	9. Chapter 9

Eu sei que todo mundo quer conhecer a Cisne, ma ta dificil. Esse foi o último de 100. Quem sabe com 200 palavras ela apareça !

* * *

 **Regras são regras são regras.**

— Sério, Edward. Se aquieta! - Emmett pediu enquanto eu caminhava de um lado para o outro.

— Não consigo.

— Você está muito sisudo. Precisa relaxar um pouco. Qual seu problema? Por que está com essa cara? - Questionou.

— Eu decidi que vou conhece-la. - Declarei soltando o ar que segurava. Foi quando ele começou a rir. - Qual a graça?

— Você não sabe, não é?

— Não sei o que?

— Você está completamente de quatro por ela e essa é a graça. Você está fodido.

— E por quê?

— Poque essa é a regra mais absoluta. Ninguem pode conhece-la.

* * *

Palavra do dia: sisudo

Alguém se deu mal hahaha. Mas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. COMENTEM!


	10. Chapter 10

Tô tão feliz! Agora são 200 palavras! Tem mais comunicação entre os personagens! Será que a Cisne vai aparecer?

* * *

 **Corra e não olhe para trás**

— Escuta, garoto. Essas são as regras. Você não pode entrar

— Eu só quero conhece-la. - argumentei

— Igual a todos os caras aqui. E não vai acontecer - O loiro retrucou se colocando em minha frente.

— O que você tem aí? - Perguntei apontando para o peito dele. - Um coração de plúmbeo ?

— Eu não sei o que isso significa. Agora, vá embora antes que eu chame a segurança. ..

—Ta na nossa hora, Edward - Emmett disse de trás de mim, enquanto me puxava.

\- Me ajuda. - Implorei e ele sussurrou:

— Se eu for preso por isso, eu mato você, Cullen. -

Olhei para o homem a minha frente e suspirei. Não conseguiria passar assim. Me virei para ir embora e quando ele relaxou, Emmett pulou em cima dele e eu corri em direção ao corredor onde ela estava.

— Ei, garoto! - O loiro gritou atrás de mim, mas não me importava. Precisava conhece-la.

O corredor era estreito, mas havia uma estrela na última. Me aproximei e ouvi uma voz.

— _Não, Ângela._ — Era a voz mais doce que já ouvi. Era ela. Tinha que ser. Mas assim que toquei na maçaneta, dois brutamontes me alcançaram, me levando para fora.

* * *

Palavra do dia: plúmbeo

Foram duas palavras, mas ela finalmente apareceu hehehe. Edward foi expulso. E agora? Comentem!


	11. Chapter 11

Eu amo poder usar 200 palavras! QUem queria encontro? Aqui está!

* * *

 **** **Olha a cabeça**

Depois que aquele brutamonte me jogou no chão, nada gentil, devo dizer, Emmett e eu fomos banidos dali. Se eu achava ruim não saber como ela era... Não poder vê-la foi uma tortura. De se excruciar.

Eu estava quase um mês sem "vê-la". Não que eu não tivesse tentado entrar novamente, mas havia um desenho de nossos rostos na parede. Emmett tentou me chutar por isso.

Cansado de ficar olhando para minha parede, resolvi ir até o parque. Não praticava muitos exercícios, mas sempre gostei de correr. Já estava na minha terceira volta quando ouvi um grito.

— A cabeça! - A garota gritou, mas não pude registrar mais nada, pois minha cabeça foi atingida por um frisbee um labrador preto imenso veio em minha direção.

Se o impacto com o brinquedo não me derrubou, o cachorro com certeza o fez. Caí enquanto o cachorro me lambia. Aquilo era nojento. Sempre preferi gatos. Eram mais higiênicos.

— Thor, não! - A garota, possivelmente dona daquela monstro, gritou.- Você está bem? - Perguntou preocupada, se curvando sobre mim. O sol estava forte e por um momento, só vi sua sombra. E eu podia jurar, que era a garota da cabine.

* * *

Palavra do dia: excruciar

Demorei,mas sabe quem é a dona do Thor? COMENTEM!


	12. Chapter 12

OLha eu aqui! QUERO MAIS PALAVRAS! To pensando em fazer uma continuação detalhada dessa fic. O que acham?

* * *

 **A primeira impressão é a que fica**

Ainda atordoado com a queda e perdido com aquele monstro lambendo meu rosto, só conseguia olha-la. Senti minha cabeça sarpar. Eu não estava totalmente ali.

— Você está bem? - Perguntou, mas eu ainda a encarava. O que eu diria? Você é a garota da cabine? E ela correria como se eu fosse um sociopata.

— Bem. - Murmurarei. E ela me olhou como se eu fosse problemático.

— Eu sinto muito. - Declarou, puxando aquela criatura de cima de mim. - Ele não tem que eu chame alguem? Você bateu a cabeça . Precisa de um hospital?

Pensei nas minhas opções. Eu poderia ir embora. Poderia chamá-la para sair. Ou poderia dizer que não me sentia bem. Então passaria mais tempo com ela. Mas minha língua mandou minhas teorias para o espaço e fez a unica coisa que eu absolutamente não deveria fazer.

— Pode manter essa coisa longe de mim?- Disse apontando para o cão, que babava e ela me olhou atentamente.

— Como é? - Questionou.

— Esse bicho. Sou alérgico. Tire-o de perto... - Espirrei. - de mim.

— Ok. - Revirou os olhos se virando. Merda. Aquele não era a primeira impressão que eu queria.

* * *

Palavra do dia: sarpar

Edward é meio tonto, mas vai mudar. A paixão deixa as pessoas assim. E se eu disser que nessa cabine, a Bella consegue ver para quem está dançando? Como aqueles espelhos !


	13. Chapter 13

Olha eu aqui!

* * *

 **** **Você é estranho**

— Eu vou chamar o guarda. - Ela respondeu como se eu fosse um maluco. E dái que eu tinha chamado o cachorro dela de coisa que baba? Duas vezes.

— Eu só quero conversar.

— E me insultar de novo? - Questionou e eu pude ver algo brilhante em seu pescoço.

— Por que você tem um besante no pescoço?

— Como sabe que é um besante e não uma moeda qualquer?

— Eu coleciono moedas. Eu as conheço.

— Você é estranho.

— Olha, não tivemos um bom começo. Eu não queria insultar esse mons..- Comecei a dizer, mas ao notar seu olhar, decidi fechar a boca.

— Eu sou Edward. - Disse estendendo minha mão.

— Me chamo Bella. - Respondeu apertando minha mão. Então era assim que ela se chamava.

— Então, Bella. O que você faz da vida. - Perguntei e ela sorriu enquanto acariciava aquela criatura enorme e preta que ela chamava de Thor.

— Eu sou professora. - Respondeu simplesmente.

— Não é não. - Rebati e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— O que? - Ela questionou e eu não sabia o que dizer. Ou ela estava mentindo, ou eu estava conversando com a garota errada.

* * *

Palavra do dia: besante

Edward não sabe ser sociavel, aparentemente ! Ela está mentindo ou é a garota errada?


	14. Chapter 14

Aqui estou! Com mais um. Estamos chegando então preciso acelerar! Comentem!

* * *

 **Hora de investigar**

— Eu a encontrei!- Cheguei no apartamento gritando, enquanto Emmett jogava cod. E depois o nerd era eu.

— Quem você encontrou? - Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

— Minha garota! Eu a encontrei. - Respondi e ele pausou o jogo.

— Você tem uma garota? - Questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— A dá boate seu lerdo.

— Sabe Edward, no começo foi divertido. Sua empolgação por essa garota. Mas agora está puxativo. E eu não quero tirar ninguém dá cadeia, por perseguir moças.

— Puxativo? - Questionei.

— É minha palavra do dia. - Respondeu dando de ombros e voltando para o jogo. Me coloquei em sua frente.

— Eu não estou perseguido ninguém. Foi ela que me encontrou, gênio.

— Que ótimo. Agora você acredita em destino também.

— Não é destino. Eu estava no parque e ela me acertou com um freesbe.

— E será que o grande gênio pode me dizer como sabe que é ela? Ou você reconheceu apenas a sombra dela?- Perguntou e eu pude sentir o sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Eu reconheci a voz dela. Mas por alguma razão ela está mentido. E eu vou descobrir o porquê.7

* * *

Palavra do dia: puxativo

Edward não bate bem. Se bem que nem o Emmett hahaha. Comentem!


	15. Chapter 15

Eu to adorando essa história, mas queria tanto desenvolver aquele dia, sempre voltei ao parque. Para vê-la. Ela estava enleada a mim. Eu podia sentir.

* * *

 **Não me deixe aqui**

Hoje me sentia diferente. Voltei ao apartamento e arrastei Emmett de volta até a boate. Nós entraríamos. Não importava como.

— Eu não quero ser chutado.

— Não vamos. Apenas me deixe pensar. - Declarei caminhando de um lado ao outro. - A Janela!

— O que?

— No banheiro. Tem uma janela. Acho que consigo passar.

— Não, obrigado. - Respondeu dando meia volta.

— Ei! Espera. Onde vai?

— Para casa. E é o que você deveria fazer.

— Eu preciso vê-la! Não vou embora.

— Além do mais, o show deve estar acabando.

— Por isso é perfeito. Posso esperá-la aqui fora.

— Edward, seu idiota! - Ele rugiu enquanto eu o puxava.

— Como eu iria adivinhar que você ficaria preso? - Perguntei prendendo o riso.

— Eu juro que quando eu sair daqui...

— Espera. Acho que é ela. - Declarei ao ouvir uma voz.

— Não se atreva a me largar aqui!

— É só se empurrar e eu puxo. - Declarei fazendo força e ele se soltou caindo em cima de mim. Foi quando olhei para cima e a vi sorrindo.

* * *

Palavra do dia: enleada

Gente. Eu to com uma ideia. Terminar o desafio e logo depois, começar essa fic de novo. Mas uma versão mais completa. Toda em POV. Edward. O que acham?


	16. Chapter 16

Não consegui postar ontem, porque a internet tava brincando comigo. Mas aqui estou.

* * *

 **A garota errada**

— Olá, garotos. - Ela se aproximou, mas parecia diferente. Como se faltasse algo.

— Você! - Disse me levantando. - O que faz aqui?

— Bem, eu trabalho aqui. - Ela disse apontando para a boate.

— Eu sabia! - Comemorei. - Eu disse a você, Emmett.

— Parabéns, seu idiota! - Rosnou se levantando, mas Bella parecia confusa.

— Cadê seu besante? - Perguntei apontando para seu pescoço e seus olhos pareciam ainda mais perdidos.

— Meu o que, gatinho? - Respondeu com uma pergunta. Algo estava errado.

— Seu cordão. Você disse que nunca tira.

— Ah! Meu besante! Claro. Eu me cansei de rebotalhos. Resolvi tirar.

— Mesmo? - Definitivamente algo estava errado. Aquela garota parecia com minha garota e falava como ela. Mas aquela não era a Bella. Se ela e Emmett pareciam perdidos, eu nem sabia descrever como me sentia.

— Qual o problema,Edward? Você veio atrás dela. Vai até lá!- Emmett disse.

— O problema, é que essa garota não é a minha garota.

— Você bateu com a cabeça? É a garota da foto e disse que trabalha aqui. O que está esperando?

— Minha verdadeira garota. Não essa impostora aí!

* * *

Palavra do dia: rebotalhos

Há! Será que a Bella não se lembra dele? Ou tem algo aí. Só pra esclarecer. Era realmente a Bella tdas as vezes que o Edward foi até a boate. Quem conhece a história da Paola e da Paulina? Muahahah. Comentem!


	17. Chapter 17

Aqui estou. A usurpadora! HAHAHA. Eu disse que tinha bomba ã eu volto. Só pra avisar que vai virar short fic ta! Comentem!

* * *

 **** **A usurpadora**

— Está fazendo de novo! - Emmett disse, enquanto eu passava a bola de alabastro entre as mão.

— O que? - Perguntei, sem olha-lo.

— Brincando com esse troço. Você faz isso quando não consegue pensar. Ou quando está ansioso.

— Eu estou bem. - Murmurei

— Você encontrou sua garota. Não deveria estar planejando o casamento ou algo assim? - Ele zombou se jogando em minha cama.

— Primeiro: Tire os pés da minha cama. Estão sujos. E segundo: Ela não é minha garota.

— Ela é a garota da foto e disse que se chama Bella. Ela é sua garota.

— Ela mentiu. E sobre ser a garota da foto, Paola e Paulina eram identicas também.

— Mesmo? Citando novela mexicana? Da pra ficar mais mulherzinha que isso?

— Você me entendeu. - Respondi, passando a bola entre os dedos, cada vez mais rapido.

— Então acha que sua garota tem uma gêmea malvada? Quer parar de girar esse negócio? Está me deixando tonto.

— Mais? - Provoquei. - Eu... Argh! - Rugi jogando a bola no tapete. - Eu não sei o que pensar. Só sei que a garota do parque e a da boate, não são as mesmas.

* * *

Palavra do dia: alabastro

Emmett fazendo graça como sempre. Na versão detalhada, vocês vão ver que Edward tem um monte de questões e manias. Ansiedade e toc são alguns deles. Comentem!


	18. Chapter 18

Olha eu aqui de novo! To atrasada, eu sei. Mas vai dar certo. 24 horas no dia, não está dando! COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!

* * *

 **** **O mal de Murphy**

— Emmett,eu já pedi para ajuntar esses sapatos. - Ralhei mais uma vez. Sempre discutíamos por isso.

— De novo isso? - Saiu do quarto, arrumando a jaqueta. - Você parece minha mãe.

— Vai sair?

— Vou. Vou encontrar uma gata.

— E quem é a pobre coitada dessa vez?

— Se chama Rosalie. E eu ainda vou me casar com ela.

— E ela já sabe?

— Ainda não. Mas não importa. Fui.

— Boa sorte com isso.

Uma hora mais tarde, peguei o celular e disquei o número dela. Por mais desastroso que nosso encontro no parque havia sido, ela surpreendentemente, me deu seu telefone.

— Alô? - A voz doce soou do outro lado.

— Bella?

— Sim, que fala?

— Edward. O cara do parque. - Acrescentei.

— Ah! Olá, Edward.

— Então, eu estive pensando... - Começei a discursar enquanto caminhava pelo apartamento. Mas acabei tropeçando em um dos sapatos do Emm. Até que tentei sopesa o aparelho, mas ele foi ao chão. Se partindo em dois.

— Maldição! - Ralhei para o apartamento vazio. Se eu acreditasse em destino, diria que ele não quer que eu me aproxime da Bella. A verdadeira Bella.

* * *

Palavra do dia: sopesa

A sorte não está do lado do Cullen hein. Próximos capítulos teremos um desenvolvimento mais rapido .Comentem!


	19. Chapter 19

Eu juro que vou deixar em dia agora. Comentem!

* * *

 **** **A resposta de um milhão de dólares**

— Ei, cara! Cadê seu celular? Eu tentei te ligar ontem. Você perdeu! Sua garota estava na festa.

— Eu estou sem celular. Tropecei naquela lancha que você usa no pé. Que eu tanto pedi para guardar. - Respondi emburrado.

— E o que seu celular tem com isso? - Emm questionou.

— Ele foi pro chão e quebrou, seu idiota.

— Foi mal. - Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. - Como eu dizia...

— Que negócio é esse? - O interrompi apontando para a roupa que ele vestia.

— Uma bata. Rosie que me deu.

— Parece uma mortalha. - Respondi prendendo o riso.

— Engraçadinho. Eu não sei o que é isso.

— Vai olhar no seu dicionário. - Retruquei e ele revirou os olhos.

— Vai me deixar falar ou não?

— A vontade. - Disse me jogando no sofá.

— Sua garota estava lá.

— E?

— Ela deu em cima de mim. Rosie ameaçou bater nela.

— Grande coisa. - Dei de ombros. Só queria esquecer essa história toda.

— Não. Não contei a melhor parte.

— Que seria? - Perguntei emburrado.

— Eu a vi dançando na pista. Não tem como ser a garota da cabine, cara.

* * *

Palavra do dia: mortalha

Aqui estou! Emmett descobriu o que Edward queria tanto saber. Quem será que ele viu? Comentem!


	20. Chapter 20

Aqui estou. Estamos chegando no fim. Mas muita coisa vai acontecer !

* * *

 **** **Esse bicho me odeia**

Eu estava deitado no sofá, assistindo Grays Anathomy, quando Emmett saiu no quarto com uma caixa nas mão.

— Que nojo, cara!

— O que? - Perguntei, comendo pipoca.

— Como consegue comer enquanto o cara fura a cabeça do outro?

— Primeiramente, isso é uma trepanação. E é uma série de tv.

— Tanto faz. - Retrucou dando de ombros.

— Para que a caixa?

— Um presente para minha ursinha. Se importa se eu trouxer ela aqui?

— Não. - Respondi dando de ombros.

— Já sabe o vai fazer sobre a sua garota?

— Ainda não. - Disse me levantando. O episódio havia acabado e eu decidi caminhar um pouco. - Acho que até decidir, vou andar um pouco.

— Edward Cullen e exercícios físicos? Acho que mais alguém tem um gêmeo malvado. - Declarou rindo e eu joguei a almofada nele..

Estava sentado na grama, enquanto lia um exemplar de Star Wars. Foi quando eu a vi... Eu soube que era ela, porque ela estava com aquele monstro que ela chamava de cachorro. E porque aquele monstro corria em minha direção. E eu não tinha como fugir.

\- Thor, não! - Era isso. Essa bicho me odiava.

Palavra do dia: trepanação

Thor não vai muito com a cara do Edward não. No proximo teremos um confronto. Edward quer saber o que está acontecendo. Comentem!


	21. Chapter 21

Eu disse que não ia atrasar, mas me enrolei. Aqui está!

* * *

 **A gêmea do mal**

— Talvez eu parece doido, mas eu preciso que me diga que você tem uma irmã gêmea do mal que está tentando se passar por você.

— O que você... - Ela tentou me interromper, mas não lhe dei a chance. De manhã eu parecia arrefecido, mas agora estava fervendo. Precisava de respostas. Precisava saber que não estava enlouquecendo.

— Eu nunca gostei desses jogos. Eu gosto de você, Bella. Mas de você! E se vocês estão tentando ferrar com a minha cabeça, estão conseguindo.

—Não! Eu não fiz nada. Mas pelo visto já conheceu a Megan. Minha irmão gêmea do mal, como você mesmo a apelidou.

— Então existem duas de você? - Questionei.

— Eu não tenho nada dela! - Rugiu irritada.

— Eu sei que não. A diferença é gritante.

— É o primeiro a perceber. Meus antigos namorados não tiveram tanto bom senso.

— Mas eu também sei de uma coisa.

— O que?

— A garota da cabine de dança sem duvida nenhuma não é ela. - Declarei e ela engoliu sego. - Aquela garota está bem na minha frente, agora mesmo.

\- Apesar de ter me perseguido e insultado, quero te contar a verdade.

\- Então diga.

* * *

Palavra do dia : Arrefecido

Edward finalmente a confrontou. E agora? O nome da mortalha foi revelado hahaha Ela se chama Megan. E é terrível. COMENTEM!


	22. Chapter 22

Estamos chegando no final. Eu juro que to tentando terminar.

* * *

 **Minha garota**

— Eu estou esperando. - Exigi.

— Eu vou te contar tudo, mas podemos ir para algum lugar? - Perguntou, piscando aqueles lindos olhos dela. Como eu poderia negar?

Ela estava com o carro dela. Aquele monstro que atendia por Thor, foi no banco da frente. Quando tentei tira-lo de la, ele rosnou para mim. Então com a dignidade que me restava, fui para o banco de trás.

— Podemos conversar agora? - Perguntei ansioso.

— Vamos para minha casa primeiro.

— Está bem.

Chegamos até uma casa azul e ela liderou o caminho. Eu estava na casa da minha garota. Me sentia mais mole do que candeia derretida. Mas não conseguia ir embora.

— Como sabia que ela não era eu.

— Ela não sabe o que é um besante. - Respondi e ela sorriu. O sorriso mais doce que meus olhos já viram.

— Meu pai me deu. - Disse pegando a peça que trazia no pescoço. - Ela nunca nem olho para ele. Até meu pai me dar.

— Você é realmente minha garota? - Questionei, mordendo a língua assim que as palavras sairam.

— Sua garota, é?

—De certa forma sim. Eu passei muitas noites olhando para você.

* * *

Palavra do dia: Candeia

Ele perdeu o lugar para o Thor! hahaha. E agora? Qual será a história?


	23. Chapter 23

Está acabando! No próximo será que rola beijo?

* * *

 **** **Eu fiz porque eu quis.**

— Ela sempre se passava por mim.

— É por isso que você dança? Porque ela arrumou confusão e agora você está com problemas? - Perguntei preocupado.

— Você anda vendo muita novela mexicana, querido. Eu danço porque eu gosto. - Tentou pleitear.

— Gosta?

— Sempre gostei. E quando James ofereceu essa chance, pensei: Por que não? Ninguem vai ver meu rosto mesmo.

— Até eu aparecer.

— Você realmente não estava nos planos. Sabia que a cabine tem um lado falso?

— Lado falso?

— Eu posso ver todos que estão na minha frente, enquanto vocês só veem uma sombra.

— Você sabia que era eu no parque?

— Sim. Eu sabia. Quando eu dançava, sempre olhava para você.

— E por que nunca me procurou?

— Eu sou professora, Edward. As pessoas não entenderiam. E depois de um tempo, você sumiu. Por que me dar ao trabalho?

— Eu não sumi! - Praticamente berrei. - Eu foi expulso por aqueles brutamontes, quando tentei invadir seu camarim para ver você!

— Você tentou?

— Claro! Eu falo tanto de você, que Emmett está a ponto de me internar. Eu estou completamente apaixonado, Bella.

— Acho que isso muda tudo, então. - Disse sorrindo.

* * *

Palavra do dia: Pleitear.

—UU... Rolou confissão! E agora? Comentem!


	24. Chapter 24

Amanhã acaba hein! E só pra lembrar... Assim que der, eu volto com a versão completa e mais detalhada dessa história. APROVEITEM!

* * *

 **** **Se for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde**

Eu acordei no horário normal, mas algo parecia diferente. A sensação era como se a terra não fosse mais retunda. Foi quando me dei conta do que havia fora do lugar. Eu não estava na minha cama. Mas naquele momento, não poderia me importar menos.

— Bom dia. - Minha garota saldou sorrindo. O sorriso mais bonito que eu havia visto.

— Bom dia. - Respondia a puxando para meus braços. - Você é real? - Perguntei ainda sem acreditar que aquilo acontecia.

— Sim eu sou. - Respondeu acariciando meus cabelos. - Não acha que fomos rápidos demais, não é?- Questionou franzindo a testa.

— Não! Rápido é bom. Eu... Eu queria tanto você.

— E agora você me tem. - Declarou se aproximando. - Para sempre se quiser. - Sussurrou, mordiscando minha orelha, me fazendo gemer. A única explicação para aquilo era que eu havia morrido e ido para o céu, porque nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Era o que eu pensava até aquela criatura pular na cama e me derrubar.

— Thor, não! - Ralhou. - Você está bem? Se machucou?

— Só o meu orgulho. - Respondi me levantando. Precisava me entender com esse cachorro.

* * *

Palavra do dia : Rotundo

Quem pensou que era um sonho? Não! Nossa Bella foi bem rapidinha hahaha. E o Thor atrapalhando como sempre. Comentem, porque amanhã acaba.


	25. Chapter 25

É isso gente. A fic chegou ao fim. Ou quase isso, já que tem a versão detalhada. Comentem, recomendem e espero que tenham gostado e acompanhem os detalhes da histórias desses dois.

* * *

 **Muito bom ou muito ruim**

Eu havia visto uma coisa sobre a comoda de Bella que me deixou intrigado. Aquilo seria muito bom ou muito ruim.

— Bella? -

— Sim? - Gritou de dentro do banheiro.

— Quer me explicar por que você tem uma habena no seu quarto? - Perguntei, quase engasgando quando a vi sair do banheiro. Ela usava uma cinta liga preta rendada. Nunca havia visto nada mais perfeito.

— Porque eu gosto de montar quando vou para a fazendo do meu avô. E eu levo minha própria habena.

— Oh! - Comentei constrangido pelos meus pensamentos.

— O que você estava pensando? - Perguntou com malícia.

— Eu? Nada. Nada mesmo.

— Ah, meu Deus! Você pensou que eu usava para...

— Tudo bem, talvez um pouco. Olha para você! - Apontei nervoso. - Você parece o tipo de garotas que tem... Fantasias? - Declarei em tom de pergunta.

— Bem, eu definitivamente tenho. Todos tem. - Respondeu se aproximando da comoda. - E quanto a você, Edward? Tem alguma?

Questionou pegando a habena e enrolando no próprio pulso.

—Sempre quis saber se você é do tipo dominante ou dominado. Acho que vamos descobrir. - Declarou sorrindo maliciosamente.

É, aquilo definitivamente seria bom.

* * *

Palavra do dia: Habena

A versão detalhada já foi postada. Vocês podem saber dos detalhes de como a Megan não vale nada. Por que a Bella dança. Como Edward é. E sobre os outros personagens. O link ta aqui:

.br/historia/746370/A_garota_da_cabine_-_A_verdade_por_todos_os_lados/

É só acompanhar. Só queria agradecer todos os comentários e a recomendação da minha linda Portuga. E como disse em Zona de Guerra, depois de pensar, decidi criar um grupo no whatsapp para as leitoras que acompanham minhas fics. Nesse grupo eu posto capítulos, spoilers das minhas fanfics ( pra quem ta sempre com um tróço quando o capítulo acaba) ideias para novas fics e comento também as fics que lemos. Então se você quiser entrar, é só mandar uma MP aqui no Nyah e eu adiciono você.


End file.
